Huang Gai
Huang Gai is a loyal general who is famous for serving three generations of the Sun family, starting with Sun Jian. In Dynasty Warriors Online, he is 55 years old and his height is 187 cm (rounded up to 6'2"). General Information while serving Huang Gai you will gain Domestic Bouns - Military + 10 Battle Bonus - Damage + 10 Character Information Personality Huang Gai is a muscular veteran who never loses faith in his countrymen. With stamina that belies his age, he is a bold and confident general for Wu. A devoted vassal, he is considered to be an irreplaceable member of the Wu army. Like Huang Zhong, he is known to make quips regarding younger warriors, but he also encourages them to always act for the greater cause. Aside from Sun Ce, he gives tips to Zhou Tai on what it means to be a loyal servant. Fond of explosions, he often mentions "booms" or "blasts" in his conversations. While he respects each of his masters, he fondly calls Sun Jian "Great lord" (お殿, Otono). Character Symbolism Huang Gai's old weapon of choice within the Dynasty Warriors series is a heavy iron rod, the same weapon he uses in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Within ancient China, the blunt instrument was used to punish disobedience and has been alternately called a judgment whip. To disassociate with the Western interpretation of the latter weapon, however, most English translations usually refer to it as a club, mace, or rod. The addition of his bombs are likely an exaggerated homage for him setting fire to Cao Cao's fleet at Chi Bi. He historically used fire arrows for the attack, which is why he excels with bows in Dynasty Tactics and Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Though he no longer uses explosives in his sixth Dynasty Warriors appearance, Huang Gai's skill chart in Dynasty Warriors 6 is shaped in their honor. All of his weapons' names within the Dynasty Warriors series imply that his arms have the power to stop anything dead in its tracks. His Level 11 weapon literally allowed him to break the entire world, while his third and forth whips granted him the power to halt the flow of rivers or oceans. His clubs in Dynasty Warriors 6 continue the naming trend of him wielding a superb force though they imply a greater magnitude than his previous weapons. His Standard club can sever a great river, his Skill version can slice the very sky, and his Power variation can chop through mountain peaks. Alternatively, the river mentioned for his Standard weapon doubles as a reference to the Yangtze River, said to have been a part of the stage for Chi Bi. The original name for his Personal Item in Warriors Orochi is the "Wine of Sun Wu". Mentions of Sun Quan honoring his vassals with a goblet of wine at banquets is prevalent throughout historical accounts for Wu's reputed officers, including Zhou Tai and Dong Xi, and it was a high honor for those who were toasted. Huang Gai, however, was not among those who received such appraisal; perhaps the team of Omega Force sought to reward him with similar praise. As a side note, Sun Quan in the novel frequently lavishes himself with the tonic and banquets when not at war, a distorted and negative trait associated with his persona. Historical Information Huang Gai originated from the Quanling county in the Lingling precinct. His son was Huang Bing. Huang Gai was orphaned at an early age, and endured many difficulties as a baby. Even in his poor situation, he retained great ambition and studied how to read and write, and discussed military affairs. He started off his career as a minor clerk within a commandery office, Huang Gai was then recommended as a "Filial and Incorrupt", a recommendation for talented people who retain filial piety and upright behaviour. When Sun Jian gathered a volunteer force for the war against Dong Zhuo, Huang Gai joined him. He was made Major with a Separate Command affter the defeat of the Shanyue bandits and Dong Zhuo's fleeing in the north. Sun Jian eventually passed away, leaving Huang Gai to follow his sons. The Shanyue were rebellious, so Huang Gai was assigned to oversee the crippled prefectures. The officers in Shifeng were insubordinate and difficult to control, so Huang Gai appointed two people as heads of departments. He said to them, "Being the county's magistrate, I am neither talented nor virtuous. I obtained this post based on military merits, and administrative affairs are not my specialty. At this time, the bandits have not been pacified, and I have military duties to fulfil. Thus, I delegate the two of you to be in charge of all the documents, to supervise the various departments, and to point out as well as correct any mistake that they make. Within the jurisdictions of your two offices, you should discharge your responsibility for your administrative duties properly. Though I will neither punish you with whip nor cane, I hope that you will perform your duties to the best of your abilities, and not set a bad example for the rest." As a result of the speech, all were in fear of him, taking their tasks seriously thereafter. Though, seeing that Huang Gai did not check their documents, the officers became more relaxed and lenient. Huang Gai grew disgusted at their lazy outlooks, and obtained evidence of the two officials' unlawful activities after some inspection. He held a gathering, inviting all officers to wine and food, but during the meal, he brought out the evidence and interrogated the pair about it. The department heads had nthing to say in defense, and begged for forgiveness. Huang Gai said, "Some time ago, I had already set out the decree – ‘Nor whip nor cane will I lay on you’. That was not said in vain." By order, the two department head's were executed, sending fear throughout the prefecture. Later, he was transferred to be Prefect of Xunyang and Chief of Chunju, and in all was put in charge of nine prefectures. Wherever he commanded, the land became peaceful. In Danyang, Huang Gai received support from the Shanyue because he supported the weak and put down the powerful. He was said to have looks that were stern and determined, while excelling at training soldiers. Every time a military expedition was called, his troops would fight to go first. He followed Zhou Yu to defend against Cao Cao at Chi Bi, suggesting the strategem of a fire attack. At the battles, Huang Gai was hit by a stray arrow and fell into a cold river. Some Wu soldiers rescued him and placed him on a bed, but didn't know it was Huang Gai. He gathered enough strength to call out Han Dang's name, and when Han Dang heard it, immediately turned to him and assisted him to change his clothing. Huang Gai survived the cold later on. When the southern tribes of Wuling began rebelling, Huang Gai assumed the duties of the Grand Administrator, and only had five hundred men with him in the city. Knowing they would lose in a savage attack, he had the city gates opened, allowing half of the rebels to come inside. Here, his armies struck, quickly defeating several hundred enemies. The rest fled, returning to their respective towns. Huang Gai then defeated the leader of the rebels and pardoned those who surrendered. Between spring and summer, all of the local rebellions were put down, converting many pro-rebellion chiefs to change their ways. Huang Gai later died of illness in office after being promoted to Lieutenant-General. People in the kingdom remebered Huang Gai fondly offering sacrifices to him year-long. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel Romance of Three Kingdoms, Huang Gai uses an iron rod as a weapon. Quest's Strated by Huang Gai Destroy the Facility - 1 Player Quest Capture the Messenger - 1 Player Quest A Soldier Prizes Speed - 1 Player Quest Training at the Stronghold - 2 Player Quest Communication of the Minds - 2 Player Quest Weapon Huang Gai's Weapon of Chocie is the Iron Rod Category:Officers